1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an ice bucket opener to chill champagne and to pull the champagne cork off while the champagne bottle is set inside the bucket.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Champagne is a drink which is usually chilled with ice before serving. Prior to serving, people may use their thumb to pop off the champagne cork. However, there have been many cases where the projectile of the cork has caused damage to property or injury to people. Upon my prior art searches, I have not found any ice bucket, which has the coordination of functional features to meet with needs of the two related sequences of the chilling and opening champagne in one single device. Therefore, there is a need to make an improvement in this field of art.